the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Strange Magic (film)/Credits
Full credits for Strange Magic (2015). Logos Opening STRANGE MAGIC Closing Directed by GARY RYDSTROM Produced by MARK S. MILLER, p.g.a. Executive Producer GEORGE LUCAS Executive Producers KIRI HART JASON MCGATLIN Screenplay by DAVID BERENBAUM IRENE MECCHI GARY RYDSTROM Story by GEORGE LUCAS Music Director and Original Score Composed by MARIUS DE VRIES Music Supervisor STEVEN GIZICKI Editor CHRIS PLUMMER Senior Visual Effects Supervisor TONY PLETT Art Direction by TONY PLETT KARL LINDBERG ERIK TIEMENS SIMON MURTON Production Manager JULIE PENG Feature Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD COMPANY Animation Supervisor KIM OOI Visual Effects Supervisor NIGEL SUMNER Senior Animation Producer JACQUI LOPEZ Digital Production Supervisor KEVIN SPROUT CG Supervisors PATRICK COHEN XAVIER BERNASCONI KIBUM KIM Animation Producers BEN LOCK JASON HEAPY Associate Animation Producer CAROL NORTON Camera & Rough Layout Supervisor RYAN HEUETT Final Layout Supervisor ANDREW RITCHIE Environment Supervisor CARLOS MUNOZ Rigging & Simulation Supervisor SHIHMING TAY Lighting Supervisors BORA DAYIOGLU DAVID FISH Compositing Supervisors SHAWN HILLIER ALEX PRICHARD Casting by DAVID RUBIN, C.S.A. & RICHARD HICKS, C.S.A. and LINDSAY PERLMAN Co-Producers SARAH MCARTHUR KEVIN MUNROE Sound Designer E.J. HOLOWICKI Crawl Art Additional Casting by VICTORIA BURROWS and SCOT BOLAND Cast Story Story Artists DAVID FULP DELIA GOSMAN KEVIN HARKEY DAN JEUP LARRY LEKER TONY MAKI STERLING SHEEHY WOODY WOODMAN Production Assistant JASON FONG Editorial Art Associate Production Manager DOUG NICHOLS Visual Development Artists WIN ARAYAPHONG AARON BECKER JOHN BELL KINMAN CHAN EDDIE DEL RIO NATHAN DOLLARHITE COLIN FIX BRIAN FLORA JOHN GIANG PAUL HAMBLIN PAUL NGUYEN DEREK STRATTON Production Associate Production Managers PEISAN KANG JUSTINE LAM MAGGIE LEUNG BROOKE MEACHAM CHRISSY METGE ANDREA SORSET CORINNE TENG DIXIE WU Production Coordinators LAURA GENE BUSSINGER IRENE CAI CATE CELSO LAUREN FONG RACHEL GALBRAITH HELEN GOH MIA HIPPY DIANE HONG PEI’AN LAU SARA THOMAS-LEVERE LINLI LIM SANSAN NGAN SACHIN SAWANT SARAH TAN ERANKA WEERASURIYA PEARLYN YEO Production Assistants PHUI YUNG CHAN MAX C. HAMPTON EUNICE KHOO KOH YISHAN THOMAS O’BARA DANIEL TAN LIVIA TENG Lead Pipeline Technical Director AYLWIN VILLANUEVA Modeling Lead Modelers RAMAHAN FAULK • ASHWIN RAMAMURTHY Modelers HARSH BORAH CHAO DONG YOON SUNG JEONG CHARLIE KIM MOO WON KIM MICHAL KRIUKOW MAURIZIO MEMOLI SUJIN PARK TEY KAI GUAN JEI WANG JIAN XU Rigging and Simulation Rigging & Simulation Leads ZHEN YANG LEE • MALCOLM THOMAS-GUSTAVE Rigging & Simulation Artists HARSHAD BARI FABIO BONVICINI MATT BROWN GEM CADIZ KAHJENG CHEONG MAN KWOK CHU BRIAN CLARK CUI JING KENNY GOH HUANG SHICONG WANGHUA HUANG NATAPON HUANGSAKUNCHAROEN JESSICA AMBER HURST KOTHANDARAMAN KESAVAN CHELSEA KHOO RIKKI KNIGHT-TREMBATH JASON LABBE NICOLAS LANGLOIS-DEMERS DENNIS LEE LYON LIEW WILLIAM LIM DYLLAN LU NIKHIL MENON ANAND JIETSHERN NEO GABRIELA PRUSZKOWSKA ROGER RIDLEY RYAN RUBI CHRISTIAN SAENZ SHERVIN SHAHIDI KISHORE SINGH KYLE WOOD ADOM YIP Surfacing Surfacing Lead PANYA SOUVANNA Surfacing Artists DANIIL ALIKOV WILLIAM GALLYOT NIU GUO JENNIFER KIM TAEHYOUNG KIM SWEEKIM LAI OLIVIER LESAINT MARK MARCIN MARTIN MURPHY JUNGYUN PARK MICHAEL PETER DONGJIN SEO ELVIN SIEW KATRINA TUNG YINGTONG WOO XIANGJUN ZENG JOEY ZHANG Environment Matte Painting Matte Painting Artists JEFFREY DE GUZMAN SHYAM DESHPANDE JOHAN GAY HYUKIL KWON RICHARD LIM TZE KEN LIM YATEEN MAHAMBREY SHUWAN MOK LUBOS SURZIN LIONEL TAILLENS YUKO TAKESHITA TOM WARRENDER Layout Camera and Layout Lead NICK WALKER Camera and Layout Artists COLIN BENOIT PETER DAULTON DAVE HANKS KEITH JOHNSON EUISUNG LEE ADAM SCHNITZER Final Layout Artists ARKIN AU LICHING KEH WOSING KOH YEOWKUANG LAI JERRY MCALEECE VIRGINIA MIELKE JASS MUN JEBB NG DEE SEOW VINCENT SNG SOH WEE LIAN TANG LAI LIN EGBERT TJONG Animation Animators JERRY CHING BYOUNGHEE CHO KATHY CHOI NORMAN CHONG HANXIANG CHUA JOE CHYE GAURAV DUBEY CAMERON FOLDS GAN SZE CHING RONNY GANI JEAN-DENIS HAAS GAO HENG DAVID JANG PAUL KAVANAGH MAIA KAYSER PETER KELLY ALICIA KHO ATSUSHI KOJIMA MARCO LA TORRE BRYAN LEE ERIC LEONG CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL BEEBEE LIM BOONYIK LIM REN LIN GLEN MCINTOSH ZENG LIN ROGER MOK ZAINI BIN MOHAMED JALANI ERIK MORGANSEN LOUIS NG SACHIO NISHIYAMA RICHARD OEY EANKEAT ONG HUNJIN PARK VINOD PUDUKARAM PAUL RAMSDEN SASCHA ROBITZKI RONALD SAW KEVIN SCOTT MAUREEN SENG IRFAN SHARIF MATT SHUMWAY CHONG KIAN SHYANG VIRU SOHAL ALEX SZETO PETER TAN ROY TAN TAN WOEI HONG WILLIAM TEO ANDRE TONG DENIS TONG CHI CHUNG TSE WONG CHIN CHIU EDMUND WONG YIRAN XU JACKSON YEOH VINCENT YU Effects Effects Artists PRASHANTH BHAGAVAN JAYBEE CHEUNG BRIAN FLYNN ALVIN GUNAWAN CHRISTIAN EPUNAN HERNANDEZ TOAN-VINH LE SKEEL LEE JIMMY LEUNG DANIEL LI KEVIN LI SRDJAN MILOSEVIC ZHENGYONG OH STEFANIE STRAUSS SUN SHIYU DAVID WEITZBERG KAZE YAU Lighting Lighting Leads KEVIN BARNHILL MIKE BAUER LUCIO FARINA THOMAS FEJES NIHAL FRIEDEL GERALD GUTSCHMIDT STEFANO OGGERI TAN LEE CHIA ADRIAN TSAO Lighting Technical Directors JASON BARLOW TRIPP BROWN MARIO CAPELLARI CHA ZHEN XI KIEN GEAY CHAN KAI CHANG AMELIA CHENOWETH KATHY CHI CHIANG CHO LEUK IAN CHRISTIE TYSON CROSS NATASHA DEVAUD DALE DRUMMOND DANIEL FAZEL LUCA FIORENTINI WILLI GEIGER MARIBETH GLASS CHRISTIAN GLOOR JEREMY GOLDMAN JUSTIN HAMMOND NEIL HERZINGER JESSE HILDRETH ZAIN HOMER VONG YONG HOW DAVE HOWE KO JAEHYUK FRANKIE KWAK ALAN LAM FENG I LIAO NICHOLAS LIM DESMOND LIN MELISSA LIN WAILUN LO CARLOS LUCAS WINGYI LUK MAX MAK TONY MITZELFELT JIUN YIING MOW NICK NG CHIAKSHI ONG NEERAJ PATTANI JUDE PERERA ABHISHEK PRASAD MICHAEL RICH AMANDA RONAI TAY CHIN SIONG MIKE SLATER RYAN A. SMITH LAURENT SOLIGNAC OLIVER SUMMA SRIKALYAN TALLAPRAGADA CHIN KOK TAN MEGHAN THORNTON BEN TILLMANN TOH ZIJING ERIC TUNG MAUNG MAUNG HLA WIN GARY WONG KEETMUN WONG TUCKYIN WONG CHEONG TSAE YEN JACK YEUNG SHIH MAN YEUNG Compositing Compositing Leads KEVIN BELL JEREMY CHOI GREG ROCHON SHERRY HITCH TODD VAZIRI TORY MERCER EDDY WONG Digital Compositors JOE BAILEY KIRSTIN BRADFIELD MICHAEL CLEMENS CHRIS DOERHOFF JUAN ESPIGARES ENRIQUEZ ANDREW FENSOM WALTER GILBERT DAVID GOTTLIEB SUNGHWAN HONG ZAMEER HUSSAIN ROBERT JACKSON DANIEL KIM DAVID LAROCHELLE TIA MARSHALL THOMAS MIDDLETON ABISHEK NAIR WOON CHI ONG EDWARD PAK JESUS DIEZ PEREZ CRISTIN PESCOSOLIDO AMIT SHARMA KODEESWARAN SHENBAGARAM MICHAEL SLAVOV FLORIAN STROBL R. JAY WILLIAMS LONG YINGHAN Paint Additional Animation Provided by The Monk Studios, Bangkok Animators NATTAKIT PAIDROWAN THANAWAT KHANTRUM THANAPHUPAT THONG-ARAM KARNTIDA JIRAWORRAPAT ALBERTO GALERA JAKRAPONG CHINNAWORNRUNGSEE FERNANDO FALERO SRIRUNG WANGEAKTIANCHAI SUPAPORN KLONGPHAJONKIT KANGSADARN SAIBORISUD SUCHAYA TANGSAKUL ASAWIN KONPLEAN TRAN LE VINH JIRAPORN SOONLIANG CHET JEAMKITRUNG THUNYAWAT PUNYA-NGARM Character TD Supervisor KOMKRIT SAWASDEE Character Technical Directors CHAKRIT POGUN KORRAPAT TANGSUTTIVONG THANAPAT TOMMATI SIRIWAN JAMSAARD THANAWAT PHUKUMCHAI WEERAPOT CHAOMAN SADUDEE LERSKULLAWAT NATEE KOONJATURAPAT System and Technology CHATCHAPOL PHATTANAVORAWAT WANCHAT JARUSEAN Pre-Production Team Pre-Production Asset Artists JACQUELINE ADELMEYER RYAN CUSHMAN MATTHEW HUNTER TAYLOR LEACH JOHN MOORE JOSEPH SPADARO SHAUN STEPHENSON JOE WHYTE BRENT WONG 3D Story Artists ALIA AGHA DON CAMPBELL HARALD KRAUT ADAM HOLMES CHRIS SHERROD TIM SOMAN TOM TANAKA ALEX TANG Additional Storyboards JOHN HURST Music Soloists Featured Sitar Performance by ANOUSHKA SHANKAR Courtesy of Deutsche Grammophon Music “Can’t Help Falling In Love” Written by Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti and George David Weiss Performed by Evan Rachel Wood and Sam Palladio “Crazy In Love” Written by Richard Christopher Harrison, Shawn C. Carter, Beyoncé Knowles and Eugene Record Performed by Evan Rachel Wood and Sam Palladio with Meredith Anne Bull “I’ll Never Fall In Love Again” Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by Evan Rachel Wood “Three Little Birds” Written by Bob Marley Performed by Elijah Kelly and Meredith Anne Bull “Barracuda” Written by Michael DeRosier, Roger Fisher, Nancy Wilson and Ann Wilson “People Are Strange” Written by John Densmore, Robby Krieger, Ray Manzarek and Jim Morrison “I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)” (Humming + Fairy Waltz Version) Written by George Robert Merrill and Shannon Rubicam Performed by Meredith Anne Bull “C’mon Marianne” Written by Raymond Bloodworth and L. Russell Brown Performed by Sam Palladio “Stronger (What Doesn’t Kill You)” Written by Jörgen Elofsson, David Gamson, Gregory Kurstin and Alexandra Tamposi Performed by Evan Rachel Wood “Addicted to Love” Written by Robert Allan Palmer “I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)” (Ballroom Medley Version) Written by George Robert Merrill and Shannon Rubicam Performed by Meredith Anne Bull “Trouble” Written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller Performed by Alan Cumming “Three Little Birds” (Dark Forest Version) Written by Bob Marley Performed by Elijah Kelley “Love Is Strange” Written by Mickey Baker, Ellas McDaniel and Sylvia Robinson Performed by Kristin Chenoweth with Maya Rudolph “Say Hey” Written by Michael Franti and Carl Rogers Young Performed by Elijah Kelley “Mistreated” Written by Richard Blackmore and David Coverdale Performed by Alan Cumming “I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)” Written by Lamont Dozier, Brian Holland and Edward Holland, Jr. Performed by Meredith Anne Bull “Trouble” (Reprise) Written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller Performed by Alan Cumming “Straight On” (In-Flight) Written by Susan Ennis, Nancy Wilson and Ann Wilson Performed by Evan Rachel Wood “Crazy Little Thing Called Love” Written by Freddie Mercury “Without You” Written by Thomas Evans and Peter William Ham Performed by Meredith Anne Bull and Kristin Chenoweth “I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)” (Dungeon Version) Written by Lamont Dozier, Brian Holland and Edward Holland, Jr. Performed by Meredith Anne Bull “Crazy Little Thing Called Love” (Reprise) Written by Freddie Mercury Performed by Llou Johnson “Bad Romance” Written by Stefani Germanotta and Nadir Khayat “Straight On” (Battle) Written by Susan Ennis, Nancy Wilson and Ann Wilson Performed by Evan Rachel Wood and Alan Cumming “Rock-A-Bye-Baby” Lyrics by Irene Mecchi Performed by Kevin Michael Richardson “Can’t Help Falling In Love” (Dusted Prisoner Reprise) Written by Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti and George David Weiss Performed by Meredith Anne Bull and The Los Angeles Monster Chorus “I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)” (Dungeon Reprise 2) Written by Lamont Dozier, Brian Holland and Edward Holland, Jr. Performed by Meredith Anne Bull “I Gotta Feeling” Written by Will Adams, Stacy Ferguson, Jaime Gomez, David Guetta, Allan Pineda and Frederic Riesterer Performed by Bob Einstein and Peter Stormare “Rebel Rebel” Written by David Bowie “Strange Magic” Written by Jeff Lynne Performed by Evan Rachel Wood and Alan Cumming “Bad Romance” (Reprise) Written by Stefani Germanotta and Nadir Khayat “Three Little Birds” (Reprise) Written by Bob Marley Performed by Elijah Kelley “I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)” (Marianne Reprise) Written by Lamont Dozier, Brian Holland and Edward Holland, Jr. Performed by Evan Rachel Wood “Tell Him” Written by Bert Russell Performed by Meredith Anne Bull and Maya Rudolph “Can’t Help Falling In Love” (Bog King Acappella Version) Written by Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti and George David Weiss Performed by Alan Cumming “Wild Thing” Written by Chip Taylor Performed by Evan Rachel Wood and Alan Cumming “Love Is Strange” (Finale Version) Written by Mickey Baker, Ellas McDaniel and Sylvia Robinson Performed by Kristin Chenoweth “Three Little Birds” (Encore) Written by Bob Marley Performed by Elijah Kelly and Meredith Anne Bull Additional Vocals by PRISCILLA AHN SHOSHANA BEAN MEREDITH ANNE BULL JAMIE N COMMONS MARIUS DE VRIES CHRIS MANN JULIANNA RAYE VERITY RUSHWORTH KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON GARY RYDSTROM PATRICK SMYTH ALEX WINGFIELD Additional Voices by GINA KOWERKO APRIL R. LOUTREL MARK S. MILLER JULIE PENG QIANBAIHUI YANG Post Production Post-Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Production Technology Head of Animation Technology MONIQUE BRADSHAW Production Engineering BEVERLEY ANG NEO SAY BIN IGOR BOSHOER KELSEY CHARLTON AURELIEN COLLARD COLIN DOWNS-RAZOUK EDUARDO FEIGENBLATT CHERFONG FOO NICOLE GALAZ RYAN GALLOWAY HAN JIANG ALVIN HO MARK HOPKINS JOSEPH HURA JAGADEESH JAYAKUMAR SIJO KOLENCHERY SENTHIL KUMARAN LEE JIN LONG LIN YUAN JING BOONHEAN LOW MEGAN MARQUARDT DAVID MARTE JED MILLER BRIAN MOFFET JON MORLEY SHEM NGUYEN MATTHEW PARROTT MOK KAR POH ERIC REINECKE BARNABY ROBSON MATTHEW RUBIN MARTIN SACRAMENTO JULIAN SALVADOR SANPECH SATRAWAHA KIRK SHIMANO SIYU SONG STEPHAN STEINBACH DELAN TAI ADRIAN TAN JEREMY THERRIEN JON WYNACHT ZOU YAN OLESSYA ZALIPYATSKIKH Research and Development Research and Development Supervisors ED HANWAY • CARY PHILLIPS MATHEW BERGLUND KIRAN BHAT STEPHEN BOWLINE DAVID BULLOCK JULIEN COHEN BENGIO MATTHEW CONG BRICE CRISWELL RONALD FEDKIW ERIC FENG ADAM FERRALL-NUNGE VICTOR FRENKEL ALBERTO ARENAS GARCIA STEPHANE GRABLI FREDERICK HANKINS SHIJUN HAW PHILIP HUBBARD YOOJIN JANG ANDREW JOHNSON MICHAEL JUTAN FLORIAN KAINZ MATTHEW LAUSCH NOAH LOCKWOOD RONALD MALLET DEVAKUMAR MANNEMELA OLIVIER MAURY ANDRE MAZZONE DOUGLAS MCHALE ROBERT MOLHOLM COLETTE MULLENHOFF VIJAY NAGARAJAN NICOLAS POPRAVKA NICHOLAS RASMUSSEN RAKESH ROOPAVATARAM RACHEL ROSE SHEILA SANTOS THOMAS SCHAEDLICH JEROEN SCHULTE PIOTR STANCZYK ALEX SUTER MASUO SUZUKI BRYAN TROWBRIDGE ERIC WIMMER KEVIN WOOLEY YUTING YE JEFFERY YOST JI HUN YU Pipeline Associate Production Manager VICTORIA JASCHOB Assistant Technical Directors GREGORY BOSSERT KARESSA BOWENS ED CASPERSEN QIAN HAO CHAI CHARMAINE CHAN FABIAN ELMERS KYLE LONG ALBIN NG REUBEN UY Technical Resources Technical Resources Supervisor BETTY SHAW MARICAN KADER MOHAMED ABDUL EILEEN BAI MICHAEL BLANCHARD ROBERT BONSTIN CAI WEIYU BROOKE CHAPMAN CHEE JUN GHAI DING XIAN CONG REBECCA FORTH GEORGE GAMBETTA SAM GUTENTAG LARRY HOKI ANDY HUANG SEAN IDOL LIDONG KHONG LING XIN KOH MELVIN LAU PATRICIA LEE SIAN SHAO LEE JESSICA LOW CHRISTOPHER MARKLUND JILL MICEK KENNETH MOYNIHAN MICHAEL PARKINSON CAROL PAYNE MICAH RUSSELL MICHAEL SANDERS BRENT SEGURA-BOWERS MICHAEL STAUB FEON SUA SHAVANT THOMAS BRIAN JASON TRAN GREGORY TREMELLING HAILI WELLS NORA WIXOM FRANCIS WOON DARYL YEAP YANLIN YEO DAVID ZBRIGER ZHOU WAN YI Information Technology IT Managers KEVIN CLARK • TEO SAY CHONG DIDIK ACHMADI HARVEY ALEGRADO DENNIS ALLAREY JOSHUA BAILEY DANIEL BALDONADO BRIAN BALUNDO STEPHEN BESSELMAN KENNETH BEYER MIKE BROWN NICHOLAS BROWN SUSAN BROWN BEN CABRERA ALEXANDER CASTILLO THOMAS CHAN CHRIS CHUA DYLAN COATES JAPRIL CUDILLA GINO DEL ROSARIO JOSEPH GILLER BARRY DEXTER GONZAGA AMARNATH GOPALAN BRAD GRANTHAM ROY HALIM HENDRA MARY HINMAN AKIRA HIYAMA PETER HRICAK DARYLL JACOBSON EDWARD JONES JOSEPH KAN ADAM KNIGHT YELYNN KYAW PHILLIP LACEY CHARLES LATHAM ANTHONY LIM RICKY LIM ALAN MALICSE AZMI MANIKU CHRISTOPHER MARLETT JUSTIN MILLAR MARTY MIRAMONTEZ WILLIAM MITCHELL KAZ MORI JOHNSON NG TED OSHEROFF NOORWALLID OSMAN YANGFENG POH MICHAEL POTOCZNY AISHWARYA PRASAD CHRICIEL ROSEL ROBERT SANTOS RANDY SEVERSON CLAYTON SIEMENS JOANNE SZE KELVIN TAN SEBASTIAN TAN SHIANPHAN TEOH JILL THOMAS TONY TRAN JOHN TRAPPEY RICK TUCKNESS STEPHEN VIRANT SEAN YEO SYAH YUSOFF WEIDONG ZHOU Information Systems Information Systems Management LORI GIANINO LISA ARON JAYESH DALAL ERIC HABER TIM FOGARTY GRANTLAND GEARS JAY KASHIWABARA VLADIMIR BOGAK ADRIAN DIACONU SUNGHEE GALLO JOHN HANNON DAVID HIGGINS JASON GEIGER EMILY GUY LAURA KING RYAN JOHNSON HARRISON PARKER RAMA RAO AKANKSHA SAHU CALVIN SMITH CHAD SMITH CHARLIE SMITH DENNIS VONGALLE RENEE YANG Studio Studio Leadership LYNWEN BRENNAN TOMMY BURNETTE TERESA CHENG VICKI DOBBS-BECK SAMIR HOON JOHN KNOLL JANET LEWIN GRETCHEN LIBBY ROSSINA LIM XAVIER NICHOLAS JEFF RUGGELS PAUL RYAN COLUM SLEVIN JACQUELINE TAN JESSICA TEACH MARK THORLEY AMBER WONG Department Supervisors RICHARD BLUFF GEOFF CAMPBELL MICHAEL CONTE SCOTT JONES DAVID NAKABAYASHI HILMAR KOCH JUSTIN KOSNIKOWSKI JASON SNELL DELIO TRAMONTOZZI MICHAEL VAN EPS Artist Management MELISSA ABAD JOY CARMECI MARIA BRILL JOHN COLT JENNIFER CORONADO LAURA FRANEK YVONNE GAN MARIE GRUET ALEXANDER GUSTAVESON GISELA HERMELING BHAKTI PATWARDHAN MELISSA ROBERTS CARLA SHORT YAP SHE FONG Publicity & Communications CHRIS ARGYROPOULOS TRISHA BRUNNER RASA BUCKLEY GREG GRUSBY LYNNE HALE STEPHEN KENNEALLY MILES PERKINS TAYLOR ROBINSON ROBERT WYNN Business & Legal Affairs JOSH ANDREWS RHONDA HJORT CHRIS HOLM ANGELA LUPINETTI NIGEL MCNULTY Finance & Accounting KIM BIANCO YEW KAY CHOW SE HEE CHUNG MARY CLAIRE RAKE DARREN COWAN KHUYEN DANG CINDY ENSIGN LORI EREZUMA AARON FEIBUS RITA FLORES CHRIS FURIA DIANA GAZDIK TRACI HIGBEE SHIRLEY HSIAO BRENDA HUEY CHRISTA HULSE JOSIE HUYNH NANCY ISRAEL MARYROSE JANG PETER LEBER BEE YEN LIM CHERYL MURATA GRACE NARITA JINGHAN NG AIK HENG ONG PATRICIA ONG PAM SINSHEIMER LYNN TAN TEO CHAY TENG MARK TUDO MAUREEN URIBE SHERYL WARNOCK WEN SHUN WONG PAUL YANEZ HOLLY ZEBROSKI Human Resources LUZ CALIBO SHARON CHAN WEISHAN CHEN KAARI GERBER NANCSI GOH LILY GRACIA KARA HENANDER CASSANDRA KAISER CLARA LIM HEATHER MATLA ELI MENDIOLA TRISHA MITZELFELT DENISE ON AIDA SHAIK HELEN TAN ROSALIND TAN HUI MIN TEO SHAWN TEO STAN YAP Talent Development & Recruiting SARAH ALVARADO LORI BECK BOBBY BUTCHER LISA CHERRY KIM DIAZ SARA GEIMER MEITING LIN FIFI MAREE LAUREN MAYLAM Studio Talent Group MONIQUE ALLEN KELLY BUCHANAN PAUL CHURCHILL BRENNAN DOYLE KENNETH HUFF JONATHAN HUTCHINGS ERIN KAHN GEORDIE MARTINEZ DANIELLE O’HARE ANDREA ROBB CIJI SASO SAMUEL WIRCH CHRISTABEL WONG FAITH WONG Research Library JO DONALDSON • ROBYN STANLEY Production Support HEATHER AUSTIN BETSY DELIS MELISSA DE SANTIS AMIR EPSTEIN ELISA KAMIMOTO DEBORAH LETNER COURTNEY MILLER NICHOLAS SEXAUER Workplace Services ERDA SULIYANA BINTE AHMAD AMY CHIA WILLIAM “BILLY RAY” CHUBBS KIRSTEN DURKIN DAVID ERWIN CORY EVANS GENO ENDICOTT JENNIFER FOLEY MARJORIE GRANNAN JANIS LASSER-GREBENSTEIN IVOR LEGARDA ALBERTO LOPEZ YVES METRAUX MARAL MOKRI DOUGLAS THOMAS NICOLE VIGIL BEN VILLANUEVA CAROL WONG SWEE CHENG YAP Special Thanks ANDREAS ALLEN @ NATIVE INSTRUMENTS Winkler PAUL ALLEN LESLEY ALLERY GUSTAVO BORNER ALISON BURTON ROB COLEMAN SHAUNA CROSS DEB FENSTERMACHER STEPHAN FRANCK KAYLIN FRANK BRIAN FROUD BEN GLUCK JOSH GROBAN JULIAN HEPPLE JOANEE HONOUR RYAN HOPMAN KAREY KIRKPATRICK MITCHELL LEIB SIMON LONG CHARLOTTE MATTHEWS LUCY MATTHEWS A.R. RAHMAN SAM SCHWARTZ HIFI SEAN HENRIETTA TIEFENTHALER ANDREW STANTON ERIC VETRO CATHERINE WINDER and DR. CYNTHIA LOWNEY Man A Very Special Thanks to Soundtrack Available on Copyright © 2035 Lucasfilm Ltd. Winkler All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Lucasfilm Ltd. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Winkler Category:Credits